


10 Days

by Vmwrites



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Richie is a rich boy, Wentworth Tozier is a mysterious man but he helps Reddie get shit done, idk why I just like the thought of the boy having bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmwrites/pseuds/Vmwrites
Summary: Au where a mark appears on your wrist when you only have 10 days left to live.One day, Eddie Kaspbrak wakes up and finds the mark on him.Richie wants to make sure he gives him the best 10 days he's ever had.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 47
Kudos: 122





	1. Day 1-Pogo and the Clown Crew

Eddie Kaspbrak never had the chance to put much thought into life itself. He was always burdened with the fear of illnesses and death, instilled in him by his mother, that he never got a chance to stop and enjoy the life he had before him. Stressful? Yes. Abusive household? Certainly, but on the other side of all of that was a group of amazing friends and a boy who drove him crazy in every possible way of the word. 

He would wake up in the morning, get dressed, go downstairs where he'd be greeted by his mother and take all of his medications, then he'd get driven to school, spend some time with his friends, go to class, daze off with anxiety-ridden thoughts of diseases and plagues, then leave the class and find himself distracted by the clumsy boy with the huge glasses, then head home, take more medication, then go to bed, until the next morning when it would all repeat again. 

For someone who was constantly worried about the looming inevitability of death, Eddie never put much thought into the fact that he would get to know the exact date in which he was to die, which is why, on that painfully sunny and bright Wednesday morning, Eddie was shocked when he went to rub his eyes and noticed a row of ticks on his wrist, appearing as if someone had drawn on him with a dark permanent marker as he slept.

** <strike>||||</strike> <strike>||||</strike> **

He knew these markings all too well. He's seen it on the wrist of his grandmother when he went to visit her on the third last day of her life. The ticks down to only 3 then, indicating the final countdown to her demise when old age would take her back to where ever it was she came from. 

After a moment of staring and trying to process the new knowledge that, at the tender age of 15, he would be dying in 10 days from that very moment, the panic began to set in. 

A million thoughts per second flooded into his head as if a door to a room filled to the roof with water was opened, and sent water bursting through its doorframe and taking out everyone in the room next to it. 

Pouncing up from his bed, he paced around his room trying to calm himself down, even taking a puff from his inhaler that he kept sat on the window-side desk next to his bed. 

_Calm down, Eddie. Breathe. In for 5 seconds, out for 5 seconds. Good. Okay. Keep going. _

After what seemed like an eternity of breathing exercises and self-affirmations, Eddie took a seat at the rolling chair by his desk. Facing his head to the ceiling, he had to rationalize with himself that, even though is literal biggest fear in the entire world was coming true,-_ death. dying. black. nothing.- _he couldn't spend the entirety of his last 10 days on Earth worrying about it. He had to get up, get out, go do something. 

He thought hard. He couldn't tell his mother-god,no-if he told his mother she would lock him up in his bedroom and never let him see the light of day until the actual final day he had. He would never be able to get anything he thought of doing done, and this was definetley something for him to keep to himself.

But still that looming thought-_ empty. void. fade. cease.- _swarmed his brain and he knew that he had to tell someone.

Who would understand? Who could help him?

He thought for longer than he should have when finally, his mind wandered off to the best distraction he's ever experienced. Richie Tozier.

Richie, with his ratty dark hair and thick frames, seeming like a complete nut upon first viewing, but for Eddie, no one could calm him down better then that kid himself. 

Richie was a big part of Eddie's friend group, but he always felt more drawn to him for reasons he couldn't find the words to make out. The only thing he ever knew for sure was that he felt a strong sense of security with him, and that, for Eddie, was enough to shrug off any questions or doubts he presented himself with. 

Finally making his decision, Eddie got up from his rolling desk chair and got ready for school.

_ I'll have to wear sleeves so nobody notices. _

Heading downstairs and sitting at the table, taking his pills one by one, his mother eyed him up and down.

"What are you wearing Eddie?"

"It's the sweater you bought me. Don't you like it?"

"Well yes, but it's almost June, you're going to boil out there."

"I know it's warm, but with the weather changes, everyone's always getting the flu. If I stay bundled up I'll be more protected."

_ Bullshit. _ He knew, but his mother didn't and she smiled at him approvingly.

"Good boy, Eddie."

* * *

After what seemed to Eddie like a never-ending breakfast, his mother dropped him off to school and he hurried in to the spot where he knew he would find Richie.

Sitting in the theatre room on his own, where he could be found every morning before class, was Richie with an old worn-out notebook scribbling down words Eddie couldn't decipher from where he was standing.

He looked slightly different today. His pants were hanging off him more loosely than usual and he was wearing a long cardigan sweater. His eyes looked tired behind his glasses, and he appeared to be chewing the skin of his thumb. Eddie shrugged it off. _ You never know with this one. _

"Rich."

Richie jumped slightly and looked up at Eddie in the doorway. Instantly, any urgency or anxiety that Eddie could've sworn he saw on his face had disappeared and he quickly closed his notebook and placed it in his bag sloppily.

"Eds, hey! Good morning you're early."

"Not really, just 10 minutes. Anyways, not important. I have to talk to you about something."

Richie's eyes lit up, making the tiredness almost completely leave his face as if it was never once there.

"Okay. Come sit."

Eddie made his way from the doorway to the spot on the small stage next to him.

"You have to promise you won't tell anybody, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, Eds, you can tell me anything you know that."

A moment of hesitation and a disappearing voice, Eddie didn't know what to say. All he could do was roll up his leave and show him the 10-tick marking left on his wrist.

Richie's eyes widened-this was not what he expected when Eddie told him he had something to tell him. 

"Oh my god, Eddie."

He looked as if he was about to cry.

"No Richie- please, please don't cry. I needed to tell someone, I-I, I needed to tell you."

Richie nodded at him slowly, processing the new information that made him feel sick throughout his whole body. Eddie took this silent moment to roll his sleeve back down, hiding the marking away.

"I'm so sorry Eddie. I'm so sorry."

"Stop that. Seriously. None of that. I can't spend the rest of these 10 days having a pity party. I need to make the most out of it, and I need you to help me."

Fighting the tears threatening his eyes, Richie nodded.

"Okay. But we have to go, you can't waste this day in school."

* * *

Eddie wasn't sure how it happened. One second he in his school's tiny theatre room, the next he was at the community fair, which wasn't even supposed to be formally opened for another 3 days.

"My dad is helping set it up, he said I can bring some friends in early."

"The only people here are workers though."

"Yeah, exactly Eds, no line ups or nothing."

Ruffling Eddie on the top of his head and receiving a cower away and a scowl in return, Richie laughed and guided him throughout the guest-free fair. 

There were ride operators there doing electrical work and testing out the rides. Normally, Eddie wouldn't dare to get on a ride that was being tested out, but he figured he had 10 days, not 1, and this wouldn't kill him.

After a handful of thrilling rides, they bumped into Richie's dad who was yelling over the noise of the sound systems being tested at a group of young guys carrying a massive sign advertisement for some sort of party clown enterprise.

** Pogo and the Clown Crew! For children's parties, events, and more! **

** Chose from a wide selection of party clowns! **

Richie shivered upon looking at the sign and turned to look at Eddie.

"Fucking hate those stupid party clowns."

Richie's father turned and his eyes fell upon them.

"Hey! Boys! Shouldn't you be at school- wait no, forget I said anything I didn't see nothing."

Richie laughed, "Hi dad."

"Hey kiddo, what brings you guys here?"

"Our teachers' had some sort of staff meeting today and we had all substitutes. We figured 'what's the point?' "

People could say what they wanted to about Richie, but was he ever smooth as a criminal when he had to be. Never once missing a bit in his lies or being caught surprised.

"That's okay, you kids go have some fun. I'll bring you back to school before it ends so nobody's mother's know anyone was skipping."

"Thank you, Mr. Tozier."

"Please kid, call me Went."

* * *

Richie's father drove them back to the school ground towards the end of the day, and they spent the last 20 minutes sitting out back on a bench under a tree. The shade cooling them down and sending a breeze down their overly-dressed for the weather spines. 

"I'm... sorry if that wasn't enough. I wasn't prepared. I promise tomorrow I'll come up with something better."

"What? Richie, no it was perfect. I mean it, I really appreciate it."

He shook his head. "Trust me I can make it even better."

Eddie's mom arrived first, and Eddie got up and started walking to the car before turning to Richie one last time.

"How much better can it possibly get? Are you gonna call in Pogo and his clown posse to come dance for me?"

Richie laughed, "For you, I would."

Eddie smiled and turned away, walking to his mother's car, thinking about how tomorrow when he woke, the marking would look different, and he would have to come to terms with the realization all over again. 


	2. Day 2-Fêtes des Fauns

Waking up that Thursday morning and checking his wrist, Eddie felt a sense of dread loom over him once again.

** <strike>||||</strike> |||| **

Not very different looking from yesterday, but a whole new different feeling. 

9 days.

That just didn't sound real. In 9 days, what was to come of him? He wasn't experiencing the same shock that was reminiscent of a hard-hitting smack to the face as he did the previous day, he was now feeling a painful drill plowing into his head, reminding him that every day it would look different, and the beginning of every day is one moment closer to the end of all his days. 

_ No time for this, Eddie. Go. _

He got up quickly and performed the exact routine he did the previous morning and even the one before that.

_ Oh  _ God, he thought,  _ will this be the start of every day for the literal rest of my short-lived life? God life is a real bitch. _

* * *

Walking into school, Eddie didn't know what to expect from today, so he made his way back into the theatre room to find Richie-someone who couldn't possibly completely understand, but seemed to have all the answers.

Eddie found him in the same position as he was the previous day, hunched over on the stage, scribbling down illegible words into his notebook.

"Is this how every morning is gonna look?"

He lifted his head and dropped the book into his bag swiftly, smiling at him, "Sorry. You caught me early again."

Eddie moved to sit next to him, but Richie quickly stood up, "No need, we're heading out."

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

Richie walked him out to the parking lot at the back of the school. They walked through the tiny aisle of cars until Richie stopped in front of one that Eddie knew all too well. Mr. Tozier- _ please kid, call me Went- _ Went's car. 

Went's car was a classic, sleek, black BMW that can be heard roaring down the street from a mile away when he'd arrive to pick up Richie from sleepovers. 

"Richie, what the fuck?"

He smiled, "My dad dropped it off before heading to the carnival site in his buddy's car."

"And what exactly are we gonna do it with it?"

"It's a car, Eddie. What does anybody do with a car?"

"Richie, I can't drive. And neither can you!"

"Oh, but you can learn."

"I'm gonna kill us both."

"Not possible Eds, we still got 9 days to go!"

" _ I still _ got 9 days to go. How did you even manage to get him to bring it here?"

"I just told him we were gonna sit in it during lunch hour to stay away from all the assholes. Not important. Get in!"

Hesitantly, Eddie got into the driver's seat. Much like yesterday's roller-coaster fiasco, he figured  _ well if this is what was gonna kill me, I'd only have 1 day _ , and buckled his belt before carefully placing his hand on either side of the steering wheel.

Richie got in and laughed, placing the key into the ignition, turning it, and starting the car. Eddie immediately jumped in his seat at the sound of the car's engine firing up. 

"Don't worry Eds, it's just to try, you've driven a go-kart before."

"Yeah, and I crashed."

"Just push the pedal lightly and steer."

Eddie took a breath and followed Richie's oversimplified instructions. Surprisingly, he managed to carefully (and excruciatingly slowly) drive them to the side of the school where no cars or students can be seen. 

"See Eddie, I knew you could do it." He smiled at him brightly.

Eddie couldn't help but return a soft, somber smile at his beaming face. 

"What was the point of this?"

"I couldn't let you die without having driven first."

"Fair enough."

"Now get out here. I'll take over."

* * *

Richie didn't have any sort of driver's permit and was in no way aloud to be driving his father's car down the streets of their neighborhood, but god did he ever look cool doing it. With his window down, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other dangling out of the window, he looked as if he's been driving for years. To Eddie, he looked as if he was made for the car and the car's mere existence was for Richie to drive it, with him in the passenger seat, staring in awe.

"You've done this before."

Richie kept his eyes on the road but smiled as if he was looking him dead in the face, "I've practiced from time to time."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Richie drove for 20 minutes with Eddie anxiously waiting to see where they would turn up. Eddie barely recognized his surroundings at one point and began to silently panic as he thought Richie might have taken him on a wrong turn. That was until he realized he was heading-by all the backroads avoiding any major highways- into the city. 

* * *

Richie found a parking spot on the side of the road in a lineup of fancy cars that blended in perfectly with that of Richie's father's.

Eddie went to unbuckle his seat belt and get out of the car when Richie stopped him.

"Hey, no. Wait."

He got out of the driver's seat and made his way around to the passenger door, which he opened for Eddie as if he was his chauffeur, about to usher him into some prestigious fancy event.

"God, you're such a loser," Eddie said breathlessly as he climbed out of the car. He would be lying if he didn't admit that this simple act made him feel the need to take a quick swig from his inhaler before quickly shoving it back into his pocket. 

"Why are we all the way out here?"

Richie made a  _ tsk tsk  _ sound and went behind him to cover his eyes as he led him down the street, "You'll see, you'll see."

After a few minutes of walking, with Richie's hands over Eddie's eyes and Eddie huffing and puffing about not getting to see what's around him, Richie stopped walking. He removed his hands from Eddie's eyes, and Eddie looked up at the building in front of him. 

The building was large with its domes being held up by pillars and its atmosphere surrounded by statues of lions and sculptures. 

** Bowdoin College Museum of Art. **

"I overheard you talking to Ben about it the other day... figured you'd wanna come check it out."

"Oh.. Richie.. yeah it's perfect."

Richie lead them into the museum, covering their fee and all, and they spent hours looking around the endless rooms filled with historical portraits of political heroes and cultural pieces brought from all over the world.

They found themselves stopped in the section of the museum filled with drawings and drafts from well-known artists. One, in particular, being Eddie's favorite, Pablo Picasso's  _ Fêtes des Fauns. _

Richie stared at it from the spot next to him, tilting his head.

"With all the wildness of what's happening... the creative process being caught on a whim..the unfinished look of it..there's just this one figure," Eddie lifted his finger to the point to the left of the sketch, "standing there, all perfectly detailed and clear...like an overseer. Watching all the madness in contentment."

Richie moved closer to get a better look at what Eddie was referring to.

"The way I see it he's the initiator."

"Really? Why?"

Richie shrugged, "Just appears to be perfectly fine with what's going down as if he orchestrated it all himself. Like God crafting the world and watching it go to shit."

Eddie turned to look at him, shocked by his analogy of the work. Richie never showed a taste for art or desire to speak of it, and Eddie always saved that kind of talk for when he was with Ben.

"That's...a really interesting way to look at it, Richie. 

* * *

Following the same routine as the previous day, Richie drove them back to school just before the day ended, ensuring that Eddie's mom wouldn't know they weren't at school and Richie's father could come get his car and drive Richie home with no knowledge of the fact that his son had taken it out for a joyride. Not that he would care, Went was one of the most lenient parent's Eddie has ever met, and he was more likely to pat Richie on the back for taking it out for the day rather than reprimand him for it.

When Eddie started on his walk to his mother's car, Richie called out to him from his spot on the school bench.

"Hey!"

Eddie looked at him over his shoulder.

"Nous vivons tous dans le Fêtes des Fauns."

Eddie laughed, taken off guard by Richie's sudden French outburst, "What?"

"We're all just living in the Festival of the Fauns."

Eddie shook his head and continued walking, smiling to himself as he made his way towards the car.

_ Life's not a bitch, _ he thought,  _ life's le Fêtes des Fauns. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it, it was really fun to write.


	3. Day 3-Little Lion Man

Another day, another tick gone from the mark on Eddie's wrist.

** <strike>||||</strike> ||| **

As he pulled himself out of bed he thought about the events of the prior day.

_ Fête des Fauns _

The timeless sketch began to creep back into his mind as he stared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. The whole concept of being incomplete. The picture itself appearing  _ not finished. Still more work to be done. _ This was how Eddie viewed his unavoidable fate. He isn't finished yet. He isn't ready to-figuratively speaking- end his sketch right where it was and put it up for display for everyone to see. There was more that had to be done. It wasn't finished-  _ he wasn't _ finished.

* * *

This Friday morning's routine meet-up with Richie went quite differently than it had the previous two days. Before Eddie could walk over to the theatre room to find him, he saw him standing in the hallway speaking with Beverley, who appeared to be growing an aura of immense sadness at every word he spoke.

She noticed Eddie standing at the end of the hallway and quickly painted a smile on her face, with Richie quickly following suit and motioning him over to them. 

Eddie walked over, "Hey guys."

"Hey Eddie," Beverley said with a warmth in her voice only heard when she was expressing pity or sympathy, "I was just heading to the library, I'll catch you guys later."

Maybe it was because of the other fears and worries swarming his head, or the fact that he was looking forward to whatever it was Richie had planned for the day, Eddie failed to acknowledge the weirdness of the interaction and waved her off before turning himself directly to Richie. 

"So what's on the menu today?"

Any previous sense of sadness lurking on Richie's face had completely vanished and he threw an arm over Eddie's shoulders.

"Today Eddie,  _ we are _ going to the beach."

* * *

Two busses and a fifteen-minute walk later, Richie and Eddie were sat on a blanket Richie had packed in his bag, fanning themselves with their hands. Both of the boys seeming to once again be not dressed properly for the warm weather-or the beach for that matter- in their hoodies and long pants. 

"Not that I'm trying to complain or anything...but you know I was never the biggest fan of the beach."

Eddie was only being honest. Nothing screamed  _ hate for _ Eddie like the Derry local beach with its scratchy dark brown sand and dirty water that was filled with piss and garbage. 

"I know that..but you've never been with someone who wasn't your mother, so I thought it could be a nice experience."

Eddie sighed slightly, acknowledging the truth in Richie's reasoning, "Yeah, you're right."

Eddie doesn't know what came over him at that moment, or why he didn't give himself any sort of second thought, but he tilted his head to the side, onto Richie's shoulder, where he rested and closed his eyes. Richie tensed up slightly at first, but within moments, eased into the feeling of Eddie's head on his shoulder and ever so slightly pressed his cheek against the top of his head of hair. 

They sat in comfortable silence just like that for a good ten whole minutes before Richie broke the silence.

"I never really liked the water."

"No?"

"No. It scares me."

"Yeah, me too. It's endless and dark...you never know what can be lurking in there."

"For me, it's the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...for me, it's more of a fear of there be nothing lurking down there. Like...what if this massive body of essential life resource that is so heavily depended on by everybody, is completely on its own out there?"

Eddie moved his head from its place on Richie's shoulder and studied his face, "What are you on about?" Richie didn't move his gaze from off the water, allowing Eddie to stare and take in his features as he spoke.

"Think of it this way," he was squinting slightly as the sun hit off his glasses, "we all depend so heavily on water, and as a whole world, collectively, we use it. But if there's no 'scary creatures' or 'unknown specimens' within it, then the water is completely on its own."

Eddie was beginning to understand, and in a soft voice filled with exasperation at the sight he never seemed to notice of Richie's focused face, he finished his statement for him.

"Everyone has water but the water doesn't have anyone."

"Pretty much."

Richie finally turned his gaze away from the water to Eddie who was sitting closer to him then they've probably ever sat in their entire lives-and they've had to be scrunched up in the back of Bill's mother's family car for their weekend cottage trip, with more people sitting in the backseat then there probably should have.

Eddie kept his body sat in the same spot but moved his head back slightly so that his face wasn't so close to Richie's, and Richie smiled softly at the discreet action.

"You look good in the sun, Eds."

Eddie blushed, but couldn't bring himself to look away.  _ The sun must be messing with my head,  _ he thought to himself. Why he couldn't take his eyes of Richie? He did not know, but all he knew was he had no intention of stopping his wandering eyes from traveling over his face and analyzing him in a way he never has.

"I think...so do you."

Like a mirror of one another, they both turned to look back at the water. A reflection. A soul twin. One you will find in your past life, as well as in the one before that, and one that you'll meet in your next life, as well as the one after it. Eddie and Richie, unintentionally always lining up to each other, being unconsciously conscious together.

"Should we go in?"

"Oh, hell no."

* * *

The bus rides back to the school were long, and the sun seemed to knock both of them on their asses as they sat with their heads and bodies sprawled against the back of the seats. 

At the angle in which his head was tilted, Eddie had a full view of Richie's chest area, where a necklace sat tucked into his sweater. Richie always had the necklace on, but all he kept visible was the silver chain around his neck, keeping the pendent hidden away to rest on his heart. 

Richie noticed Eddie staring at him and broke their tired silence, "Do you want to see it?"

Eddie was stunned for a moment and then nodded.

Richie pulled the pendant out from underneath his sweater, revealing a small-but very expensive looking- lion pendant covered with sparkling crystals.

"Holy shit, Rich- what is that?"

"Something all the men in my family have. Supposed to be some symbol of bravery."

Richie always hated this hyper-masculine symbol, but still had such a strong love and respect for his father and his father's father and even all the father's belonging to his family from farther down the line, that he couldn't reject it entirely. But he always felt like he didn't deserve to wear it, like it belonged to someone else. 

Smiling slightly, Richie decided he knew who it belonged to, and removed it from his neck. He proceeded to give it to Eddie but he was quick to object.

"Oh my God, Richie are you insane? I can't take that from you, t-that's yours!"

"Like I said, it's supposed to symbolize bravery and I don't know anyone as brave as you, Eds."

This statement almost brought Eddie to tears, but he stood his ground and denied the necklace.

It wasn't until Eddie fell into a nap within the last 10 minutes of their journey that Richie carefully placed it around his neck, tucking the pendant into his sweater as he did when he wore it himself. 

He watched him as he slept and the shadows of the passing trees created shapes of shade on his face.

No matter what anyone said, Richie always knew that Eddie had a strong internal bravery, brought out in moments when it was most needed, like a quiet lion within.

_My little lion man._

* * *

After deciding they'd do a sleepover the following night, Eddie went home and quickly erased the voicemails from the school regarding his absences before his mother would notice. 

While getting himself ready for bed, he looked down and noticed the silver, crystallized lion chain around his neck. He shook his head and laughed to himself.

_I don't know anyone as brave as you, Eds._

He'd get it back to him eventually.

But come tomorrow, he only had 7 days.


	4. Day 4- He Was The Water

Saturday morning. Eddie Kaspbrak's last Saturday alive. 

**<strike>||||</strike> ||**

After a quick phone call with Richie mapping out his day, he went downstairs to talk to his mother.

_This will be asking too much_, he thought to himself, but he had to try.

Walking into his kitchen and sitting with his mother, he made sure to act extra chipper and sweet-even more than he already acted towards her daily.

"So mommy, I have a question."

"And what would that be Eddie-bear?"

"Richie's dad is going to Peak's Island for the night for some work stuff and Richie was able to bring a friend."

She stared at him silently and he casually continued, trying to make the trip seem like the most minimal deal possible.

"They're staying in some really nice cottage and he just wanted some company, so if it's okay with you..."

"Wentworth will be there?"

"Yeah, of course."

She stared at him for a moment, "Will you take all of your medications?"

"Of course, mommy."

"Fine. But you have to keep me updated on every move you make. Use Wentworth's phone."

"Yes, mommy."

* * *

After what would have been a quick drop-off had Sonia Kaspbrak not interrogated Wentworth Tozier on every aspect of his short work trip, he drove him and the boys over to the docks to catch a ferry.

"Now I'm not sure I'll be with you guys in the cottage for the most of tonight and tomorrow," he started, his lion pendant sparkling in the sunlight, "but I'm sure you'll be fine in there on your own. Go about how you want just don't go out too far. I'll give you guys some money if you want to go eat something somewhere."

"Thanks, Dad, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Whilst on the ferry ride to the island, Eddie wondered what it was exactly that Richie's dad did for a living. Some sort of event planner? He couldn't quite put his finger on it and honestly, neither could Richie. All he knew was Richie's family was extremely rich, but extremely humble. That, or they just let their son dress himself and his quirky style in no way reflects the fortune his family withholds. 

Arriving on the island, Went lead them to a stellar oak cottage hidden in some trees.

"Here it is boys," he said as he unlocked the door. 

Eddie was in awe as he walked in and looked around at the big space in front of him. 

"I didn't even know they had places like this out here Mr.Tozi-Went."

"Well, they do. Anyway, sorry to rush out but I have some people waiting for me, you guys be careful. Richie boy, please bring my bag to one of the rooms when you get a chance. Also, Eddie, don't worry about your mom, I'll take any texts or calls she sends. See ya later!"

He planted a sloppy kiss atop his son's head and walked out, leaving the two boys alone in the luxurious cottage living room.

"I'll deal with the bag later," Richie said plopping himself on the couch.

Eddie sat down reluctantly, not wanting to in any way ruin the clearly expensive couch.

Richie laughed at him, "What's the problem Eds, stay awhile."

"Sorry, it's just...I wasn't expecting this, it's so nice in here."

"I know it's a little weird. It's okay we'll go for some walks and food and sit outside by the water, we won't stay cooped up in here."

Eddie slowly grew more comfortable and leaned himself back against the couch. He leaned his head back and pulled the pendant of the silver necklace out of his shirt. Richie smiled as he noticed the necklace on him.

"I'm gonna get it back to you, you know?"

"Good luck with that, Eds."

* * *

Richie brought Eddie into a cozy crammed restaurant filled with young people with their friends and tourist families with screaming babies. They sat and ate in a small corner of the restaurant and there was something to it that they both silently acknowledged was slightly intimate about it. The restaurant was full, yet it almost seemed as if they were placed in their own little world apart from everyone else. 

"Richie, you got ketchup on your sleeve," Eddie said and reached out to roll it up for him.

Richie quickly swatted his arm back, "This is very on-brand for me, let me own it."

* * *

After eating, Richie brought him for a walk along the island's strip to  _ take a look at the shops _ , but they never once entered any of them. Instead, they walked along getting lost in their little universe of each other, now acknowledging any action going on around them. 

"I just can't believe you let Stanley win that round. You never let _me _win at the arcade."

"Listen, he had a bad day and I was just being a good friend."

Eddie smiled slightly, "Yeah Rich, you are a good friend."

At this, Richie's heart broke a little and he stopped walking.

Eddie in his smiley cheerful state kept walking for a moment before noticing he wasn't next to him and stopped.

"Richie? What's the matter."

"It's nothing...was just thinking about...how much I'm gonna miss you."

Eddie frowned, "Richie, please. Can we not talk about it?"

"I know, I know. Forget it."

He caught up with him and walked silently along his side. Eddie looked up at his saddened face and gently reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. Richie looked down at their hands and blushed slightly. With no form of protest, he allowed him to walk along holding his hand. Just as the previous day, Eddie and Richie both turned to their left side, looking at the sky turning its orange-purple like color as the sun went down and unison, like the soul twins they seemed to be, stopped to stare at it. 

"It's beautiful," Eddie said quietly.

"Yeah, it is. I may not like the water, but I sure do love the sky."

"You don't think the sky is alone?"

"No. The sky has the sun...and the moon...and the stars...and clouds...and even airplanes sometimes."

"I guess you're right."

"I love everything about it."

Eddie smiled slightly, then found himself quite curious about Richie and before he could even think about it, the question came out, "Have you ever loved anyone the way you love the sky?"

Richie stayed silent for a moment, reverting his eyes from the sky to the floor in front of him, "Every day of my life."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not get into it if that's okay...but you know them very well."

"I do, do I?"

"Yeah you do...and I won't go on about who it is but just so you know I love them even more than I love the sky."

"That's a whole lot of love."

Eddie found himself once again staring at Richie as he kept his head fixated on the floor before him. He thought for a moment, squinting slightly. There was something so sad about Richie and the way he carried himself. How secretive he was about himself personally, but how open he kept himself to others and how he'd always let them talk to him about the struggles they've been facing. He thought about what he said yesterday about the water,  _ Everybody has the water, but the water doesn't have anybody.  _ That's why Richie feared the water so much. He was the water. 

* * *

They walked the rest of the way back to the cottage hand-in-hand and spent the rest of the night playing around in the backyard and watching a bunch of old Tarantino films.

"You ready to crash?' Richie asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I had a lot of fun."

"So did I," Richie said smiling slightly, "There are tons of rooms, but I know we usually share rooms when we have sleepovers, so it's up to you."

"Well, it's kind of big and scary in here...I'd rather share."

Richie laughed, "Of course Eds, don't worry."

They headed up to bed and Richie brought him into one of the rooms that had two single beds. Taking turns getting ready in the washroom, they went and got into the beds they chose for the night.

"Hey, Richie."

"Yeah, Eddie."

"I'm here for you, you know?"

"Yeah of course. Thank you, Eds."

"It's really nothing, that's what I'm here for."

"I know. Goodnight."

"I love you."

A beat later than he probably should have, but couldn't help it, Richie responded in a soft, shocked voice, "I love you too."

Eddie fell asleep only to awake a while later to the subtle sound of Wentworth clambering inside from the floor below him, and the hitting of his foot on his bag at the door that Richie forgot to put away for him. He ignored it and try to fall back to sleep, but found himself tossing and turning to what he swore, but was too shy to check, was the sound of quiet weeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 babeyyyy


	5. Day 5-What's My Age Again?

Waking up that bright Sunday morning was extremely different to Eddie than his last- in every sense of the word- few days. Different atmosphere, different trickle of light trailing in through the windows, different everything, and especially,a once again different mark on his wrist. 

**<strike>||||</strike> |**

Richie was slowly waking up himself and Eddie watched sleepily. His eyes appeared puffy and Eddie almost confirmed that the weeping sounds of the night had come from him, but he wasn’t feeling confident enough to ask him if it was. 

Richie grabbed his glasses off the stand next to his bed and put them on his face. Finally being able to see clearly and decipher Eddie’s features, he flashed him a sleepy smile.

“Good morning, Eds.”

“Good morning, Richie.”

“I’m fucking starving.”

* * *

Wentworth Tozier could be literally anyone. No one really knew who he was or what he did or where his wealth came from, but what everyone did know was he was one hell of a cook. Placing out a table full of pancakes, toast, eggs, strips of bacon, 4 different kinds of milk, the kitchen looked as if it was prepared to serve a family of at least 7.

“Hope it’s enough boys.”

Richie immediately began to dig in and Eddie sat for a minute, reluctant to start eating as he was reluctant to sit on the fancy couch upon their arrival to the cottage.

“Don’t be shy, Eddie,” Went said, “It’s all for you.”

If there was anything Eddie was glad to get to have done in his final days of life, it was getting to eat a classic Wentworth Tozier breakfast and with the green light given from the man himself, he quickly dug in.

His long-sleeved sleep shirt was hanging loosely off his shoulders and the Tozier family pendant was visibly sparkling against his chest. 

“Richie, is that your necklace?”

Richie looked up from his plate and with a mouth filled with food, he babbled out, “What?”

“Eddie’s wearing your necklace.”

“Oh….I just had him try it on yesterday for fun. I just forgot to take it back.”

Eddie quickly reached for the necklace to remove it, feeling as if he disrespected Went in all that he’s done for him. 

Went quickly stopped him as he noticed, “No, no kid. You can keep it on.”

Eddie stared silently at him.

“Hell you look like you could be more of a Tozier than this little fairy over here, am I right.”

Richie’s face flushed, but he tried to cover-up the comment quickly, “Yeah dad, haha, very funny.”

“Seriously, this kid couldn’t man up and take on the family work if his life depended on it.”

Eddie, with guilt for Richie’s feelings, laughed along with Went, to, in a way make up for what he thought of as a betrayal. Richie was clearly upset and uncomfortable, keeping his head to his plate and shoveling his food in his mouth. 

* * *

Upon arriving back from the island, Eddie called his mom to tell her he’d be hanging around at Richie’s house till later that night, to which she surprisingly agreed. 

“You know we aren’t actually sticking around, right?” Richie asked. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s called a cover-up idiot. Where are we going anyway?”

“So, hear me out. There’s this spot out in town where they know my dad and will let us in. It’s like a kind of alternative dance club, where the play some super cool pop-punk kind of music and everyone dances. I thought it could be fun.”

“Well, okay, but isn’t that more of a night thing?”

“That’s the thing about it, it’s literally an around the clock kind of place, always filled with people and always fun.”

“I don’t know why I’m saying yes, but I’m saying yes.”

Richie beamed at him, “Hell yeah!”

* * *

Richie took Eddie on a couple of busses and a quick stroll around a sketchy building where he knocked on a dingy graffiti-covered door. 

“Are you fucking serious Richie?” Eddie whispered.

“Hey relax Eds, at least you know it’s not gonna kill ya.” He whispered back before a woman with dark pink hair and arms full of tattoos opened the door a small crack.

“Gemma, it’s me, Richie.”

“Tozier?”

“Yeah.”

Without another word, she opened the door all the way and quickly ushered Richie and Eddie in. 

“Thank you Gem,” Richie pulled a fifty-dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to her. “From my dad.”

“Thanks, kid. Have fun.”

Richie took Eddie’s hand and lead the way into the small bar area. He was right, at only 2 pm, the place was packed. Clearly, a younger crowd-much to young to be there, but clearly that didn’t stop them- and loud music blasting from speakers loud enough to give Eddie the migraine he knew he would be waking up with the next day. 

“There’s a some cover band coming up soon, some young kids,” Richie said as he lead him over to a small round table to sit. 

Eddie sat down on the tiny steel stool behind the table, “Is there?” He observed everyone around him. Not one person wasn’t dancing and even the people drinking at the bar were shaking and moving in their stools. Even Richie appeared to be doing a little dance with his head and his hands tapping on the tabletop. 

“This is a banger.”

“You think everything is a banger.”

After about 20 minutes of sitting and drinking-Perks of being a Tozier, getting served alcohol at sixteen years old- the band finally came on.

A tall scrawny kid who couldn’t have been over the age of nineteen got on the mike and tapped it twice before speaking into it,

“Hey everyone! We are the Blow Horns and we’re about to blow this shit hole!” 

In response, the guitarist immediately started to belt out a riff and the rest of the band followed suit. 

A slightly alcohol-dazed Richie burst into laughter, “You hear that, Eds?! The Blow horns ?! What the fuck kind of name is that?!”

Eddie couldn’t help but let out a laugh too, “Stupid fucking name!”

After an uncontrollable laughing fit, Richie got up and lifted Eddie to his feet to drag him over to the crowd of dancing people. Eddie, in his tipsy state, obliged and did a little out-of-character dance as he walked over to the proclaimed “dance-floor” with Richie. 

Eddie liked this song, but Richie loved it. _What’s My Age Again?_ _Blink 182._ Or at least some young slightly shitty band rendition of it. At the moment, neither of them cared, no one in the room cared and everyone danced and sang as if their lives were slowly fading away from them, as Eddie's was. 

_And that’s about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you’re 23_

Richie and Eddie danced and smiled and laughed and sang-more like screamed-, with everyone else around them. It gave Eddie a feeling of brightness and contentment. _If I were to go right now, I would be okay,_ type of feeling. But he wasn’t going right now, he was going in 6 days from now.

Taking a glance around whilst dancing, Eddie suddenly saw everything in slow motion. Like a magical euphoric experience of togetherness between him, Richie, and all of the strangers around him he’s never met. He suddenly noticed, on the wrists of most of the sleeveless kids in the room, laid a mark identical to the one Eddie wore hidden beneath his sleeves. 

Before he could even process another thought, Richie had grabbed hold of his face. Their eyes locked.

_No one should take themselves so seriously_

_With many years ahead to fall in love_

Like a magnetic force pulled them to each other, their lips feverishly connected.

They had never kissed before this very moment, but the chemistry and connection they each felt brought them back to a memory they’ve never directly experienced. It was likely the alcohol getting to their heads that caused them to feel so strongly, but that wasn’t even the slightest thought in the moment as they pulled apart from each other and stared for a moment before instantly going back to dancing, as if it was the most casual occurrence in the world. 

* * *

The bus rides back to Richie’s were relatively quiet ones. No words were spoken, but shy glances and tipsy giggles were exchanged. 

“Richie, what did we do?”

“I don’t know” he smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t think I regret it.”

“Me neither. No fuckin’ way baby.”

“Okay ew.”

* * *

Eddie’s mom picked him up from the Tozier’s hours later once he completely sobered up and he spent that night lying awake thinking about the day’s events.

Although his days with Richie were casual and simple, he always found himself silently marking down each day as his “favorite day.” One day would go amazingly, followed by another day he seemed to love even more, and then, even more the day after. 

_Today was my favorite_, he thought, _officially. This is the one_. 

But after tonight, Richie still has 5 days left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always gotta throw some music in


	6. Day 6-The Crying Boy

Eddie was never one to rise blissfully on a Monday morning, but this Monday morning was different. It was pouring rain and as gloomy as ever, but he still felt the lingering ghost of Richie's mouth on his that made the rain outside feel like a bright sunrise, gently kissing him awake. 

That was until he looked down at his wrist

<strike> ** |||| ** </strike>

Something about there only being one row of ticks left frightened him. It made it feel all the more  _ real and _ reminded him that he now had less than a week left.

_ No. No, no, no, no. Get a grip. Go. There's nothing you can do. Don't waste any time.  _

Walking down to his kitchen, he felt a sense of urgency to hug his mother. As he got older, he developed a grudge towards her and the way she forced medication on him and got far too overprotective while the rest of his friends were flourishing and free, but he knew he didn't have very much time left, and though he had no intentions of letting her know, he still found it in him to want to give her a proper goodbye.

_ From now on, every morning, till the day I die, I will hug my mother. _

Sonia was surprised when her son walked straight to her without a word and hugged her tightly, but she didn't bother to ask any questions. This was a rare enough occurrence that she was ready to bask in it no matter what the circumstances were. 

* * *

Eddie walked into school and once again saw Richie and Beverly, huddled close and talking. His back was to him this time and they seemed too engaged in conversation to notice him. They appeared to be arguing, with the annoyed expression on Beverley's face and the way she appeared to be talking as if he wasn't listening to her and she had enough of it. 

Having not seen Eddie, Richie stormed off in the opposite direction, disappearing from the hallway. Eddie took this opportunity to go find out what had happened and made his way toward Beverly.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"He's really stubborn, that boy."

"Why?"

She shook her head at him, "This. This is exactly why."

"What?"

"He hasn't told anyone. And now everyone is going to get hurt."

"What are you talking about, Bev?"

"You really don't know? You haven't noticed anything?"

Eddie thought hard about the last 5 days.  _ Well, he was all disheveled and scribbling in some book every morning- _

"I mean, he has been a little off at times, but you know hi-"

"He's dying, Eddie."

Eddie was stunned, "Dying? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that the mark showed up on him. He's only got 5 days. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, but I'm not gonna let you stand around oblivious to get hurt."

Eddie stayed silent as he wrecked his brain for possible signs he should have been aware of. 

The long-sleeved sweaters in the blistering sun, the swatting back of his arm when Eddie tried to clean his sleeve- _ This is very on-brand for me, let me own it _ -, the weeping in the night. 

Storming away from Beverly in the direction Richie headed, Eddie's brain was jaded with anger. He wasn't sad-at least not yet- but he was angry. He was more than angry, he was  _ furious.  _ How could he have kept this from him?

Through the clear glass of the school's back doors, Eddie could see Richie standing out in the field in the pouring rain. He pushed both doors open and walked straight for him, getting soaked with the tears of the sky in the process. 

Richie heard his footsteps and turned to look at him. Quickly painting a smile on his face and gearing up a cheerful good morning joke, Richie was shocked when Eddie grabbed his wrist roughly. 

He immediately tried to fight it, in fear of him seeing what he thought he didn't know about. But Eddie, in his anger, was stronger than him and managed to tug his sleeve up his arm.

There, on his wrist, was a mark that matched that of Eddie's.

<strike> ** |||| ** </strike>

"Eddie please-"

"What the fuck is this Richie?! Why didn't you tell me?!", Eddie screamed. 

Richie was crying now, his tears combining with the rain hitting his face and fogging up his glasses, created the ultimate tragic picture, made for the walls of a museum, next to the Fête de Fauns.

_ The Crying Boy, Giovanni Bragolin, _ Eddie thought of the image shown to him by his art teacher and he began to cry too. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Eddie said between his tears and choked out sobs.

"I didn't want to ruin it."

"Ruin what?! Everything was already ruined!"

"I didn't want you to spend the rest of your time worrying about me!"

"And do you think I feel good knowing you spent the rest of your time worrying about me?"

"That's different!"

"How is it different, Richie?!"

"Because I love you!"

Silence. 

Rain pouring from the clouds. 

Stares and shaky breaths.

Eddie broke the silence first, "The rain.."

"What?"

"The other day. You said the sky wasn't alone and talked about all the stuff it had with it. You forgot to mention the rain."

"Oh," Richie said, looking up as he began to laugh.

Eddie only watched, seeming to cry harder at the image of Richie cry-laughing toward the thing he found most beautiful. 

Richie finally spoke again, head still facing the sky,

"It was you."

"What was me, Richie?"

"The one that's like the sky."

_ Have you ever loved anyone the way you love the sky? _

_ Every day of my life. _

Eddie was staring at him, tears clouding his vision, but he could still picture him clearly. 

"It was you."

Eddie blinked the tears and rain out of his eyes and grabbed hold of either side of Richie's face, pulling his head from the sky, to him. 

Richie was taken off guard, breathing heavily as Eddie removed the glasses from his face.

"Eddie, I can't see."

"I know. But I can."

Without another word or thought, Eddie pulled Richie's face to his and kissed him as they did the night before. Richie responded instantly, closing his eyes and allowing Eddie to kiss him with the blaze of 1000 angry fires. 

He couldn't see, but he could feel, and that was all he needed at that moment. 

* * *

Richie led Eddie on a walk through the rain towards his house.

"What will your parents say?"

"Nobody's home."

Richie unlocked his front door and brought him inside, quickly grabbing them each a towel to dry their rain-soaked heads and a change of dry clothes. 

After changing, they sat on Richie's couch and for the first time, Eddie took a good look around the Tozier household. It was nicer than any of their other friends', bigger even, and there was not one plain-looking nook or cranny to be seen.

Richie threw a towel over Eddie's head, shaking it to dry his hair.

Eddie scrunched his nose, "Cut it out."

Richie smiled slightly, his sleeves hanging loosely on his thin wrists, allowing for Eddie to peer down and see the mark lying upon it. 

"I can't believe you didn't think to tell me."

"I'm sorry, Eds."

"We're dying at the same time then?"

"I'm not really sure how it works...could be the same day.. different times, or however, I honestly don't know.'

Eddie didn't say anything. He just grabbed hold of Richie's hand and stared down at their entangled fingers.

After a moment, he spoke, "We always did everything together."

Richie smiled, "Yeah, we did."

He planted a kiss on the side of his head which resulted in Eddie's face flushing red and his eyes fluttering shut. 

"I'm tired, Richie."

"So am I."

They laid down across Richie's couch, never once letting go of each other's hands.

Both falling asleep in the same instant, breathing aligned, their chests rising and falling in unison. 

_ A mirror. _

_ A reflection. _

_ One you will find in your past life, as well as in the one before that, and one that you'll meet in your next life, as well as the one after it. _

_ Soul twins.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist


	7. Day 7-Written In The Stars

The rest of the night was a hazy, rainy blur for Eddie and Richie, and the next thing Eddie knew, he was back in his bed at home, waking up to another morning counting down his final days. 

** |||| **

4 Days. All he-and now to his knowledge, Richie-had left, was 4 days. 

At the start of his 10-day journey, Eddie dreamed of a new adventure every day. Going to places he would've never imagined, branching out in ways he'd once found unthinkable. But now he doesn't care for any of that. He's found something new that he wishes to spend time on every day until his last. That _something _is Richie.

He didn't care for a new thrill or excitement. All he wanted was to be with Richie and forget the world.

Hugging his mother tightly, Eddie decided that he'd walk to school. 

_ A farewell to my neighborhood from outside of mom's car windows. _

As he walked, he heard the sound of racing bicycle wheels behind him. He turned his head to see Bill riding towards him.

"W-wait u-up Eddie!" he called as he rode up next to him.

"Hey, Bill."

"Hey, w-what are y-you doing w-walking?"

"I just thought I'd walk to school today."

"Don't b-be silly, get o-on."

Eddie smiled and sat on the handlebars of Bill's bike and allowed him to ride them all the way to school.

Eddie closed his eyes gently, feeling the breeze hit his face. It was a gorgeous day, a complete opposite of the day before, with the birds chirping and the sun blazing high in the clear blue sky. The realization had hit him that he was incredibly sad to leave Bill. He was sad to leave everyone for that matter, but something about leaving behind an already hurt and damaged boy who's suffered so much loss of his own was killing him inside. His heart began to break as he realized both him, and Richie, would be leaving a still mourning for his brother Bill, as well as the rest of their friends. 

* * *

Bill parked his bike and proceeded to walk into the school, but turned back when he noticed that Eddie stayed put. He and Richie had arranged to meet outside today and Eddie didn't want to risk going in and being seen by any teachers.

"Y-you coming, Eddie?"

"I'm gonna enjoy the weather, I'll come in later."

Eddie stared at Bill as he spoke, taking a hard look at his friend. _This might just be the last time I get to look this hard. _He was glowing in the sunlight, a glow that contradicted just how blue he was. He nodded with a slight smile and turned around to walk inside.

"Hey, Billy."

Bill turned back.

"I love you."

Bill chuckled, "Don't be weird." he said as he walked inside. 

* * *

Richie and Eddie walked from the school to a quiet, empty park nearby. Richie sat under a patch of shade with his legs sprawled out, allowing for Eddie to lay himself over his legs and look up at him from his position on the ground. 

Richie leaned his head down and planted a quick kiss on Eddie's mouth which received a giggle in return.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."'

"Not like you really have to," Richie said, "There's not much time anyway."

Eddie sighed sadly, "There has to be a way."

"Eddie, there isn't, trust me I've looked."

Eddie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that even if we knew exactly how we were gonna die, there's no way for us to avoid it, somehow, someway, death will come find us again, and won't let us go."

Eddie paused, "Like Final Destination?"

Richie squinted and then let out an airy laugh, "Yes, Eddie, like Final Destination."

"Why us?"

"I don't know, Eds," he said sadly, "Guess that's just our fate."

They sat their silently for a while, enjoying the sounds of the park and basking in each other's presence. Hands in hands. Occasional lips on mouth, cheek, forehead. Soft sighs and low giggles.

"Don't you find it crazy," Eddie started, "that it's our fate to die on the same day."

"Written in the stars, baby."

Eddie cringed, receiving a laugh from Richie, who went on, "Live by each other, die by each other."

"Maybe I'll end up killing you."

Richie laughed again, "I wouldn't blame you."

The mood seemed take an immediate shift. Having just gone from laughing, both boys began to feel an overwhelming sadness,. Smiles fading away from their faces. Jokes no longer able to fall upon the tongue. 

Eddie spoke first in a quiet, sad tone, "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know, Eds. Me neither."

"I wish we could've had more time...together I mean. I wish we could've talked about this sooner...about us."

"I know, that's my fault. I'm an idiot."

"You were scared."

"I shouldn't have been. I should've just bit the bullet and did it a long time ago. Then we could've had so much time to enjoy each other."

"But then this would just hurt so much more."

"Yeah...you're right."

Eddie reached a hand up and touched his cheek gently, tilting his head upwards to see his face looking down at him.

"About what you said yesterday," Richie said softly, "About how you felt bad knowing that I 'spent my days worrying about you' ?"

"Mhm.."

"Well I just want you to know...I'm thankful for every second I got to spend with you. I couldn't imagine it any other way."

"Richie.."

"Seriously, when I first found out about my 10 days, the first thing I wanted to do was go spend time with you. Any time with you is precious to me, you were the first thing I thought about."

"You mean that?"

"I've never meant anything in my life as much as I mean what I'm saying to you right now."

Eddie didn't know what to say. All his brain could process were the words he blurted out urgently,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Eddie. Forever....literally."

* * *

Eddie made sure to let his mom know he was walking home that night and walked hand-in-hand with Richie the whole way.

They distracted themselves with jokes and light-hearted small talk, keeping positive until they reached Eddie's front door.

"Well...I should head in before mom freaks out."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Goodnight, Rich."

"Goodnight, Eds," he said as he began to walk away before turning back and adding, "I love you."

Eddie, in his giddy mood from their pleasant walk, decided to toy with him, "Oh yeah? How much?"

Richie laughed before replying,

"4 days worth!"


	8. Day 8-Ignorance Is Bliss

Wednesday Morning. 7:30 AM

Richie Tozier is in an empty theatre classroom crying in the arms of his best friend.

Stanley tried- and failed- many attempts at soothing him-gently stroking his hair, rocking him back and forth in his arms- but nothing would work. He was crying too.

Messy hair, dark circles under his eyes, and a mark on his wrist that matched that of Eddie's.

** ||| **

Eddie walked in that morning flustered to find Richie sobbing with his face in Stanley's shirt, getting it drenched in the process. Stanley's blood-shot, tear ridden eyes, looked to him in the doorway.

"He told you...?"

Stanley only nodded, closing his eyes as the tears trickled down his cheeks. This whole time, Eddie had not seen Richie break down in such a way and it triggered something within him that made him want to cry too. But he didn't. He knew if he wanted Richie to get through the day, he would have to stay strong for him.

"You have to tell everyone else," choked out Stan.

Richie was sobbing, "I can't, I can't"

"I know Beverley already knows but what about Ben? And Mike? And oh my god, what about Bill?"

Richie lifted his head from its spot on Stanley's chest and clutched the fabric of his shirt.

"Oh god no-Oh god, please don't tell Bill."

He was in complete hysterics. Eddie made his way over and sat on the other side of him on the small class stage. In an attempt to calm him down, Eddie rubbed his back, gently leaning forward so that he was close to the back of his head, and whispered softly into his hair, "shhh."

"I can't, I can't, we can't tell them. Stanley please, please don't do this."

"What will I do after, Richie?!"

"I don't know, I don't know." He was crying so hard that it didn't even sound like his voice anymore.

Eddie, being the only person in their right mind at the moment, played the role of the mediator.

"Stan..look buddy he's in no shape to be telling anyone anything, okay?"

"It isn't fair-"

"I know, I know, trust me. But what will happen if they know? It'll just hurt them all...like it hurt you."

Stanley sniffled in response. 

"How about this, we keep quiet, okay? Today we'll all skip off and go have fun at the quarry...it'll probably be our last time."

At this, Richie broke out into another heart-wrenching sob.

* * *

After helping Richie compose himself, the three boys sought out their friends and persuaded them into skipping their classes and going swimming.

Before heading out, Eddie took some bandaids out of his bag and put them over his and Richie's wrists to cover up the spot where their now tiny marks lay.

"What's the occasion?" Mike asked as he stripped himself of his clothes.

"Just thought it would be nice to get together," Eddie said as casually as he could, "It's a beautiful day."

Beverley smiled sadly, she knew all too well, but she wasn't about to be responsible for breaking the hearts of her 3 oblivious friends.  _ Ignorance is bliss _ .

They all jumped in and swam about as they usually would. Everything was perfect. Taking a quick breath off to the side, Eddie admired the view of his 6 friends playing amongst each other.

_ Take it in, Eddie. Take it all in. _

The moment was beautiful. His friends. His love. Everyone smiling and happy. Illuminated by the Summer sunlight. Summer was just beginning and school would be finished soon, but that didn't matter to Eddie. He would be gone by then. All he could think about right now was the present and what was in front of him at that very second. 

Ben. With his puffed red-flushed cheeks and strong mind. Who was always there to help Eddie with homework when he needed it. Who's heart was bigger and loved stronger than 1000 body-builders. Whos words danced as soon as he put a pen to paper. Eddie loved him.

Mike. Beautiful Mike with his glowing face and undeniable strength. The one who'd carry Eddie all the way home if he got hurt on their days out. The reassuring face whenever he was worried about something. The encouraging, firm pat on the back anytime something had to be done. Eddie loved him, too.

Beverley. A figure of defiance and beautiful rebellion. She understood him. She protected him. She allowed him to open up to her time and time again. She never judged and she seemed to always have the answers. She was his female self. Eddie loved her.

Stanley. Curly hair and a sarcastic remark brewing on his tongue. With an anxiety level almost as high as Eddie's own, he felt the same way about certain things as him. Like Beverley, he confided in him constantly. He was always laughing at his stupid jokes, always picking entertaining arguments. He always doubted himself, but Eddie knew he was strong. Eddie loved him so much.

Bill. A leader with a broken heart. When in doubt, Eddie always looked to Bill. To him, Bill held the key to the universe. He was brave, smart, and charming. The first time Eddie had seen him down after his brother's death, he was scarred. Eddie loved him, and because he loved him he didn't want to be around to see his heartbreak again. 

Richie.  _ Oh, Richie _ . Over-sized glasses and clumsy wit. He was his first and only love. He drove him absolutely up the walls with his stupid jokes and teasing remarks. He made him blush and hide his face with the use of his many silly nicknames for him. The only person who will ever make Eddie Kaspbrak feel like he is empty of any doubt or worry. Who makes him feel beautiful and special. Who has supported him for a lifetime and would knock anyone who got in Eddie's way. And oh, yes, Eddie most certainly loved him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Mike splashing water in his face,

"Come on, loser. We're gonna go dry off," he said with a bright smile. 

Eddie took a moment to admire the face of his friend, before nodding at him.

"You're beautiful, Mike. Don't forget it."

Mike laughed, "Bill was right. You're being a weirdo."

Drying off together on their go-to quarry rock, Richie sat close to Stanley and Beverly as he watched his friends around him. 

Ben was sitting between Bill and Mike, laughing as they bickered back and forth and imitated each other-

_"Billyyyy"_

_"Mikeeeyy"_

Richie spoke to them quietly so the other 3 boys wouldn't hear, tears nearly welling up in his eyes once again.

"Please take care of them."

Eddie grabbed his hand gently to hopefully prevent another breakdown from occurring, before adding,

"And please.. take care of yourselves too."

* * *

Eddie walked Richie home that night, holding his hand as he sniffled and kept his head down.

"Please Rich, try not to be so sad."

"I know...it's just hard."

"Believe me, I know."

Richie stopped and turned to hug Eddie tightly, leaning his head down to rest it on his shoulder as he began to cry again, quietly and softly this time. Eddie returned his embrace, using one hand to stroke his hair gently as Stanley was doing that morning.

"I don't want to go," Richie cried.

"Neither do I."

Where was that once light-hearted, constantly cracking jokes about his unavoidable fate, positive, funny boy? Eddie missed him. 

Richie sniffled before breaking their embrace, "I want to show you something," he said as he took his bag off his back, tears streaming slowly out of his eyes. He pulled out his worn-out notebook.

_The one he was writing in the first couple mornings_, Eddie noted.

Richie flipped to a page, "When I first found out...I started trying to make a list of things I wanted to do. I only ever managed to think of one thing."

Eddie tilted his head at him, waiting for him to speak.

"It was to tell you that I loved you. And I did it. I'm all done...I guess I shouldn't be so sad anymore."

Eddie smiled softly, putting his hand to Richie's cheek and gently stroking away his tears with his thumb.

"I love you too, Richie."


	9. Day 9-Drowning Lessons

Eddie Kaspbrak was anxious, exhausted and his wrist was now almost clear of any markings.

** || **

He allowed his mother to drive him to school one last time. He made plans to spend his final night at Richie's under his mother's conditions of "working on a science project." He tried to keep a normal tone when he spoke and keep a neutral-sometimes happy- face for his mother. He didn't want her to know and he knew it would hurt her, but he couldn't bear to see her reaction.

Similar to the way he felt about telling Bill, but at the same time very different. He feared telling Bill because he didn't want to break his heart, and though it would also break his mother's heart, he may also suffer her consequences. She could lock him up in their bathroom. Call the cops-as if they'd actually do anything. Kill him herself so that it's done on her own terms. 

_ The pain is worth more than the risk, Eddie. _

Sonia Kaspbrak pulled her car up to the front of Eddie's school for the last time. 

Although Eddie carried such resentment toward her, this was the last time he would ever see her and while he didn't owe that woman anything, the least he could do was give her a proper goodbye. 

"Bye mommy," he said as he leaned over his seat and hugged her tightly.

She patted his back gently, dumbstruck by the second hug of the day she's received from her son, who normally cowers away when she enters a room. 

"Is everything okay, Eddie?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I love you. Don't miss me too much....tonight."

"I'll try not to."

He kissed her on the cheek and got out of the car, walking away into the school as if it wasn't the last time he would be doing so. 

From the school's front entrance, Eddie could see Richie standing down the hall with Ben. He appeared to be looking at him sadly while Ben spoke excitedly about the clay model he held in his hands. 

Eddie walked over to join them, casually throwing an arm around Ben.

"Morning, guys. What you got there?"

"It's my art assignment," he beamed, "See, we were supposed to create a mini sculpture of our hands,"

Eddie looked down at the small sculpture. It was a mold of Ben's hand, painted a blinding white tone, with soft blue writing of various adjectives scattered within it. 

_ Brave _

_ Caring _

_ Smart _

_ Loyal _

_ Kind _

_ Accepting _

"And these," Ben continued, pointing to the adjectives on the hand, "are the fun part. We had to add in an aspect of something we love, to signify that he hold in our hands the things we love most and must be careful with them."

"So you love loyalty?" Richie said playfully, sad look still on his face whenever Ben's attention wasn't on him.

"No," he smiled, "Well, yes, but.. all these things here represent you guys...my friends."

"Ben, you are the sweetest boy in the world," Richie said ruffling his hair gently.

Eddie watched sadly, thinking to himself about what a sweetheart Ben Hanscom is, how much he loves him, and how devastated he is that he won't see what becomes of him. 

He decided he should let him know, "We love you, Ben."

"Yeah, we do," Richie said softly.

No questions. No funny comebacks. No second thoughts.

"I love you guys too."

* * *

Richie and Eddie came to the unanimous decision that they should "enjoy" one last day of school with their friends, and surprisingly they did. They weren't thinking about homework that had to be done or tests that had to be studied for. It was that same feeling one gets when they have homework due the next day, but they won't be there anyway and don't have to work on it right away. Only in this case, Richie and Eddie wouldn't be there the day after that either. Or the day after. Or the day after.

Standing outside the back of the school at the end of the day, waiting for Wentworth Tozier to pull up in his fancy car, the boys took the chance to say their final goodbyes. 

Richie couldn't trust his words, instead deciding to hug everyone extra tight and carefully admire every last detail of their features as he let Eddie do the talking.

"Goodnight, everyone. Love you forever."

Ben, Mike, and Bill were horsing around in their care-free, unknowing states.

Mike laughed and bowed down as if he were an actor just finishing a theatre performance, "Yes, Yes! Thank you! Goodnight! Love you eternally!"

Bill laughed, grabbing hold of his arm and shaking it, as he always did when something funny was said. Eddie smiled at this gesture, glad to have gotten to see it one final time. 

Stanley and Beverly both had a heartbreaking shadow cast across their faces. They knew something the other's didn't. But they would soon find out. And nothing would be funny anymore.

Wentworth blew his car horn to attract the boys' attention. When they turned around, he put his arm out of the window and waved.

"Hello, Goonies!" he yelled as Never Surrender by Corey hart blared through his speakers.

Ben laughed, throwing his arm up and yelling back to him "Hello, Mr.Tozier!"

Bill and Mike followed suit in the exaggerated greeting, while Beverly and Stan only waved and smiled at him slightly. 

Richie finally spoke, "Bye guys...I love you." 

He grabbed Eddie by the wrist and quickly walked over to his father's car. Eddie spun his body around to get in one final wave to his friends, and they smiled brightly back at him, waving, as he walked away. 

"Never surrender!" Mike yelled to them playfully, not realizing just what a shot to the heart this comment was.

* * *

Walking into the Tozier household, Eddie was smacked in the face with the scent of sweet-baked goodness. 

In the kitchen stood Maggie Tozier with a tray full of cinnamon buns in her hand. She appeared to be shaking as she held them, and her husband quickly went to relieve her from the strain of the heavy tray. He grabbed a cinnamon bun off the tray and bit directly into it, burning himself in the process. He choked slightly and Maggie gently hit his arm before saying, "Idiot."

Eddie laughed a little, seeing himself and Richie for a moment in his parents. A good-natured klutz and a sharp-tongued introvert.

Maggie fixed them a plate filled with a couple of buns to take up with him to his room.

"Be careful, they're hot."

"She's being serious," Went said, receiving an eye-roll from Maggie in return. 

"Thanks, mom." He said before kissing her on the cheek.

She looked as surprised as Eddie's mother did when he started to randomly hug her every morning.

Richie held the plate carefully and led Eddie up the stairs and down the familiar corridor to his bedroom. 

He sat on his bed and picked at the cinnamon buns before him. 

"Those are your favorite, Rich."

"I know...just not hungry."

"There's no time to be not hungry."

Eddie immediately stopped him when he noticed tears welling up in his eyes once again.

"Richie, honey, no."

At the sound of the word  _ honey _ , Richie's ears seem to perk up, his eyes immediately taking back their moisture and his mouth turning up into a small smile. 

Eddie patted him on the head gently, "Good."

Once they finished eating, Richie moved the plate out of his way and sprawled himself down across his bed. 

"Please, lay with me."

Eddie laid himself next to him, turning onto his side and facing him.

Richie brought a hand up and gently touched his face.

"There are so many things I would I could find the words to say."

"Hm?" Eddie said as his body seem to melt into his touch and his brain turned to mush. 

"So many things sitting right on the back of my lungs, but they keep getting lost on me."

"If it's about you loving me, I know."

"No Eddie, you don't know. The thing is, even if we weren't gonna die and we had all the years in the world, you still wouldn't fully know. There are no words to describe it. No sound or voice or action that could possibly display how I feel when I'm with you."

"Richie, I feel the same way."

"Then I feel bad for you."

"Why?"

"Because it's such a feeling that it makes me feel as if I'm drowning."

"I know."

"But I want to be drowning."

"So do I."

* * *

Minutes turned into hours and the next thing Eddie knew, he was falling asleep.

"Richie," he said in a quiet, tired voice, "I have to sleep."

Richie frowned, "Okay, Eds."

"But what if I die?"

"They can't make you die in your sleep...that isn't fair...technically still 24 hours.."

"Okay," he trailed as he slowly drifted into his final sleep.

Richie watched as he stroked his hair and pressed gentle kisses to his face. 

He spoke into his ear in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll be happy dying if I die drowning in how much I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Eddie. If only you knew what was gonna become of little Ben Hanscom


	10. Day 10-Bye, Bye Miss American Pie

It was approximately 2:30 in the morning when Richie shook Eddie awake roughly. 

"Eddie, Eds, wake up, hurry."

Eddie opened his eyes and sat up groggily. He balled his hands into fists and rubbed his eyes, giving Richie a full view of the final marking on Eddie's wrist.

** | **

His had looked the same starting from the midnight hour, but seeing it on Eddie felt different too him. Knowing that this sleepy, sweet, angel of a boy would be losing his life meant an infinite amount more to him than himself losing his. 

"What's wrong?" he croaked out urgently.

"We have to go. Now. Hurry. Throw some of my clothes in a bag."

Richie was already hopped up out of his bed and gathering a bag and shoving clothes into it before Eddie could even attempt. He got himself up as well with urgency.

"What's going on."

"We don't know how much time we have left...it could be the next hour, minute, or not till the clock hits 11:59 tonight,"

He picked up two pieces of paper off his desk and shoved them in Eddie's face. Eyes still strained with sleep, Eddie had to step back and squint to understand what the paper before him was, and why Richie was shoving it in his face with such extremity. 

A receipt of plane tickets. Two of them. To Florida. Departing at 5:30 AM.

"Richie, what the fuck?"

"We don't know when it's gonna happen, Eddie. We can-we c-can get to Disneyland for all we know, please let's just go."

"How much did this cost you?"

"I used my dad's card, who cares. Please, Eddie, we have to go before my parents wake up."

"Rich, this is crazy."

"Please, just trust me."

He was panting as he begged him, even getting onto his knees and holding his hands pleading for him to go with him. 

"Mike always wanted to go to Florida."

"Well, we'll go for him."

Eddie sighed. This could be his last shot at something fun and he didn't want to have to see Richie break down while saying goodbye to his parents at the breakfast table later that morning. 

"Fine. I'll go."

Richie got up from his knees and grabbed hold of Eddie's face, peppering kisses all over it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

They decided on only taking one bag that they could put in the overhead of the plane. _ We don't have the time to bring more clothes. _That thought had more meanings than one. 

Richie urged him down the stairs quietly, one hand on the small of his back encouragingly, the other carrying their shared bag. 

He brought him outside and closed his front door carefully, locking it with his house key. He stared at the door. Its tall, dark oak figure looking to Richie in a way that he has never seen it before. It loomed over him as he tilted his head back to look up to the top of it. It looked as if a silent farewell was being exchanged. _ Goodbye, Richie. _ _ Goodbye home, I'm going with my other home to my new home now. _

Eddie stared at the back of his head and allowed him to have his farewell moment before asking, "How are we getting to the airport?"

As quickly as the moment began, it had ended, and he spun himself around to face him.

"I got us a cab, don't worry."

He reached a hand out and put it on Eddie's shoulder.

"You look beautiful at witching hour."

Eddie just laughed, leaning forward to kiss him. There was no holding back tonight. No time to be shy. No time to wait. 

Richie instantly returned his kiss, laughing slightly into it. He silently felt the same way. 

The taxi cab pulled up at the front of Richie's house and he got into the back seat with Eddie following behind him. The air was sticky and humid and the sky was sprinkled with stars, with the moon shining bright amongst them. Eddie felt the need to crack open his window to get to see it all more clearly. He didn't know how much longer it would take until his fate caught up with him and this could be the last night sky his eyes viewed. 

"Where will you two be heading?" the cab driver spoke in an unsure tone.

Richie put his hand over Eddie's, "Portland International Jetport, please."

The driver seemed reluctant. After all, it was the middle of the night and they were 2 young teenagers with a single bag heading to an airport. But he asked no questions as he drove them through the empty streets to the gate of the airport. 

Richie reached into his pocket and paid him with a one hundred dollar bill.

"No, kid. It isn't that much."

"Keep all of it. That's for not asking any questions."

He pulled Eddie out of the cab and carried their bag into the airport. 

Checking them in digitally on the machines to avoid any conflict, Richie was able to quickly get them through to their terminal with no suspicions arising. 

Eddie looked around, amazed, "I've never seen the inside of an airport before."

"Really? You've never once traveled?"

Eddie shook his head, "Not with the mother I have."

"Well, there's a first and last for everything."

He placed his bag down on one of the chairs in the waiting area and stretched his arms to the ceiling before sitting on the chair next to it. 

The terminal was still relatively empty, with about 2 hours until the plane departed and Eddie sat next to him closely, with no cares or worries of any people seeing them. 

They sat in silence for a moment and listened to Buddy Holly serenade them through the airport speakers.

_ Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye _

_ Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry _

Richie appeared to shiver in his seat, making Eddie move closer and put an arm around him.

"I just want to get there..." Richie spoke quietly.

Eddie reached his hand up and gently stroked his hair, "What do you want to do first once we get there?"

"Disney."

Eddie smiled softly, "We can do Disney."

"And I want to hold your hand."

"You can hold my hand."

"I just want to be with you...the whole time."

"You will be, Rich."

Richie sat on the edge of his seat anxiously, grabbing hold of Eddie's hand and pressing it to his lips. Eddie tilted his head and watched as he kissed his knuckles, then down to his wrist, and all the way to his arm. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said into his arm.

"Neither would I, my love."

Ritchie Valens sang above them.

_You're mine_

_And we belong together _

_Yes we belong together_

_For eternity _

The next hour or so was spent with gentle kisses and loving caresses until the terminal began filling with people, as the time of departure soon approached. 

"I got a case of the nervous pees."

"So go pee, I'll watch our bag."

Richie got up and went into the empty washroom, finally experiencing a moment of silence since the waiting area began getting busy. He did what he had to do to a tune by Don McLean.

_ Oh, and there we were all in one place _

_ A generation lost in space _

_ With no time left to start again _

Another shiver down his spine and wet sleeves from the rough running water of the sink.

Richie walked back to the terminal and sat next to Eddie.

"All good?"

"Yeah, Eds. I feel better."

"I feel...accomplished I think."

"I would say the same, but there is something I'm missing."

"Is it something we'd be able to do?"

Richie smiled softly, "No, we wouldn't be able to get to it."

"What is it?"

"I wish I could've married you."

Eddie laughed, "You are crazy, Richie."

"Only for you."

Eddie let out a giggle and looked down at his lap before he heard a loud noise behind the large glass window of the terminal. Their plane had arrived. Eddie was amazed and walked over to the glass window to take a closer look. Richie picked up the bag and followed suit, standing behind him.

Somehow, through the people chattering and gathering their belongings, both Richie and Eddie could hear the voice of Don McLean arise again.

_ Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye _

_ singing this'll be the day that I die _

Another shiver down Richie's spine as he reached to hold Eddie's hand. 

Rain began to hit the large window and the already dark sky seemed to have darkened. 

A moment of realization. 

They looked closely at the plane.

Then back at each other.

Then back at the plane.

Then back at each other.

One last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap! I just want to thank everyone that has been keeping up with the story all this time and consistently commenting. I appreciate more than any of you know<3. This has been such an amazing journey and I had so much fun writing this. I hope it was as fun for all of you as it was for me. Thank you all and goodnight!


	11. Author's Note

Hello everyone who has read this far!

I just wanted to add this little note in as a farewell myself and to hopefully clear some things up if anyone is confused. 

So for one, yes, they do die. I implied the cause of death through the use of music, as you may have noticed the artists Buddy Holly and Ritchie Valens "played" through out the chapter. These are 2 artists who died together in a plane crash (might I add, it was also Ritchie Valens' first ever time in a plane, he had a terrible fear of flying, R.I.P to him, a real life angel). As well as the use of Don McLean's song, _American Pie_, which is a song about the plane crash these two artists died in. 

I apologize deeply if this is an ending no one particularly likes, I guess you can call me Bill Denbrough! I may have gotten a little too symbolic and poetic in the end and I am sorry if it caused any confusion!

Aside from all that, I just want to thank everybody formally for all of the encouraging comments that were left through out the story. You were all a big help in the writing process and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Once again, I feel the need to apologize if it didn't end how you expected, but I hope you all had fun away!

Thank you so much,

Victoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time doing an actual chaptered story so let's see how this goes!


End file.
